The Titan Returns
by Darkflame The Wolf
Summary: Credit goes to a friend of mine who goes by Nixi Nixi Jackson has always thought that something was a bit off in her life but when she finds out what it is her life takes a turn for better or for worse
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Normal Day

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration. "What?" my friend, Amelia, said. We were talking over the phone. "Sorry Amelia," I said. "I didn't realize I said that out loud." I could hear her scoff.

" Well you're going to tell me anyways aren't you?" She said. "It's what you usually do."

"Oh, whatever. I still don't understand 'the coincidence.'" I have been trying to figure out what this coincidence meant because I don't believe in them.

"Well, Nixi, maybe it's just the fact that you need to believe in them!" Amelia thinks I'm crazy.

Dodging the subject, for her sake, I said, "Hey, are you coming to my house today?"

There was a small pause.

"Yep." She said. "Actually, I'll come right now. I was getting bored here."

"Alrighty." I hung up and prepared the house and waited.

The doorbell rang 10 minutes later. I was greeted with a big hug that took the breath out of my lungs. I managed to croak out, "Since when did you hu-ug me till I c-c-couldn't breathe?" That was actually true.

She stopped hugging me and held my shoulders. Then had the look that said 'Get ready for the truth!' Then she smiled and said, "Since like now." She let go and walked towards the couch.

"Amelia, you're a couch potato, you know that, right?" I said.

She snapped her head around and gave me a smirk. She said, "Aww seriously? I know. But who could resist a tv?" I had to hand it to her, no one can resist not watching tv AT ALL. If they did, I would give them a reward.

"How can you be so relaxed?" I said once I sat next to her. We were watching Doctor Who. It was Sunday and it was 5:38 in the afternoon. I go to bed at 12-1 o'clock in the morning even though my mom said 11. I'm sneaky like that.

"What do you mean?" When she asked that, her eyes were just glued to the screen.

"It's Sunday, there are only a few hours left, and schools tomorrow."

"I enjoy the now."

"How do you enjoy the now if you know it will be ruined by the later?" Suspicion and anger from her patience risen quickly.

"Good point." She said simply

I sighed and closed my eyes only for a second because well, if you were a Whovian, you would understand that, no matter how many times you have seen Doctor Who, you always want to see it again.

I was woken up by my alarm clock going off. My friend left at 10:30 and I 'went to bed.' at 11. Angrily wishing that school didn't start on Mondays, I swung my feet over the bed and onto the floor.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on my faucet just as my phone rang. I sighed then ran to my bedroom, grabbed my phone, and walked back to the bathroom. I looked at the caller ID and it was Amelia. With a groan, I hit answer and sat it down on the toilet lid. I put her on speaker.

"Yes, Amelia?" I said. I really wasn't happy when she called me this early in the morning. It was 7:30 when I was woken up but know it is 7:37.

"Hey, do you want me to pick you up?" She said, a little groggy.

In reply, I said, "Splash your face with cold water. I don't want to get us in an accident because you fell asleep." I heard her chuckle softly over the phone. I also heard her turn on the faucet and scream.

"AHH! Cold, cold, cold! Too cold! Too-hoo hoo cold!" She exclaimed. I cracked up. I was laughing to tears and rolling on the floor.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She objected. I could see her face now. All pouty with anger.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" I shouted, hardly being able to breathe due to laughing.

"Whatever! Hurry up! You have 10 minutes!" And with that, she hung up.

"Sheesh!" I said. I washed up and put my hair in a ponytail. With four minutes to spare, I got dressed in a shirt with a TARDIS on the front, some sea blue jeans I dyed, and some seafoam colored running shoes. I grabbed my phone, turned off the bathroom light, ran into my bedroom to grab my book bag, ran downstairs, said bye to my mom, then stepped outside.

I waited for 2 minutes then saw Amelia's car coming. I stepped off the porch, got inside the car, and she headed for school.

"You look awful blue today!" Amelia joked. She was a Whovian too. But wasn't as into Greek mythology like me. She believed in it, but wouldn't go as far as wearing trident shirts from time to time.

Yes, I wear shirts with tridents. Nothing wrong with that! Anyways, it was actually the first day of school. I just don't like school days.

We arrived at our school. Amelia found someplace to park while I waited for her at the stairs of our school. When she walked over to me, she asked "Ready?"

I took a deep breath and said "Ready."

We walked up the stairs and walked through the doors. We saw a few kids walking, finding their homerooms, or just plainly waiting in line for their schedules.

When we made it up to the table that had ours, a nice lady asked, "Your name sweetheart?"

"Nixi Jackson," I answered.

"Here you go. And you ma'am?" She was talking to Amelia.

"Amelia, Miss." She answered. The lady gave her her paper and we walked away. We had the same schedule, science, math, Spanish, French, ELA, swimming, and free period.

We went to science class, which was ok, math, which I hated, Spanish, eh, French, even worse than hate, and ELA was terrible due to my dyslexia.

Amelia and I walked to swimming class. All the students knew they would have it due to emails, so we were prepared.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed. I loved the water. It was the only place I could relax and think straight.

" Yeah, yeah," Amelia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Whatever."

She didn't like swimming.

Once we walked in, and into the restrooms, we got dressed for swimming. While I sat at the bottom of the pool (it was Freeplay), Amelia relaxed at the top. I turned around to see a boy with his back to me doing what I'm doing. He had jet black hair. I couldn't see his face so I just turned around.

The time came and went pretty fast, so did free period. Amelia left to go get food before picking me up. While she was away, I talked to her, over the phone, on the stairs of the school.

It was about 'The Coincidence'. I thought I was alone when I was talking to her. I was extremely wrong. That's when all the Hades broke loose.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

They Discovered

"How can you believe in the fact of it being a coincidence?" I shouted. Amelia was driving me crazy.

"I just do." She said simply.

"Well, I don't. I mean, aquamarine, Pisces, Greek, Blue and so much more that has to do with me and water." It was all true.

"You're just obsessed!" Amelia said, now she was really making me mad.

In anger, I mumbled, "I may not be the person who slew Hydra and stole the Fleece from Polyphemus but I would like that!"

This time I heard a different voice. One of a male. But he was right behind me. "How do you know about that?" he said.

The voice frightened me in place. I whispered on the phone "I wasn't alone when I said that…" I could hear Amelia groan.

"Nixi!" She shouted about to make me go deaf.

"Answer my question!" The boy said.

I slowly turned to face who was talking and gasped. In front of me was a boy who is probably 16 and is 6 ft. tall. The bad part was I knew him but he didn't know me. I looked up to meet sea green eyes that stared at me. He also had jet black hair. Pathetically, I said "Uh, hi."

I whispered into my phone, " Code sea-green, code sea-green!"

"I will hang up and come pick you up." And with that, Amelia hung up.

"Uh hi, really? That's it?" This time it was a girl's voice. I looked up and saw blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. All I could think was I'm dead. I'm SOOO dead. Hades here I come. Luckily just in time, I heard a car horn. I spun around saw Amelia's car, and took off toward it. I jumped in and said, "Go, go, go!"

She took off. When we didn't see them anymore, she said, "Well that was close."

"It's going to get worse tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"We have swimming class with him. I saw him at the bottom of the pool. Also, I think he has the free period last like us."

She made a face that looked like she mentally slapped herself. "Nixi, we are in for the worst."

"Oh yes, yes we are."

The next morning was like the day before. But at swimming class, I felt kinda weird about the fact that Percy was staring at me with this mean glare. Luckily, the coach had us do laps, so he didn't have time to come over to me. But I didn't have such good luck when it was free period.

At the moment, we left to go get some food. I got very hungry though Amelia just wanted a nibble. When we got some McDonalds, we sat in her car eating.

While I finished the rest of my burger, Amelia said, "You know, we are going to have to go back to school right?" She was done eating. I wish she wasn't so she wouldn't have to remind me of school.

"Yes, I know," I said, a little agitated. I had finished my burger and sighed. "Come on. Let's go back."

We drove back to the school and she parked the car. We walked to the stairs and I made a face that looked like I mentally slapped myself. We had 15 more minutes of this period and Percy has the same period.

What now! I'm doomed! I'm going to get caught. And when I do, what then? I asked myself.

We walked to the doors and stepped inside. Once we were in the hallway, we headed for the hallway leading to the field so we have some escape. It was kinda far but we could run fast, especially me.

We started whispering to each other. We were only 7 yards away when the entire hallway was silenced by someone shouting "Hey you!" It was so loud that we stopped walking.

Amelia whispered to me "Don't turn around. I'll take care of that." She swiveled her head to face the voice and said, "It's Percy, and even worse, Annabeth."

I said "Okay, not cool," They were still walking slowly towards us. "Let's walk a little faster and act like we don't know who he is talking about. Plus, we aren't that far from the hallway that leads to the field." Amelia nodded and as soon as we started walking, Percy shouted again "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I looked at Amelia then yelled, "Run!" A millisecond after I said this, we took off. Percy and Annabeth took off after us. We took a sharp turn into the hallway and headed for the field. We pushed the doors open and ran onto the field. Amelia started falling behind so I said, "Split up!" She nodded and left my side.

Annabeth stayed with her while Percy kept after me. After about another minute of running across the field, Annabeth caught Amelia. Great. Just great. I thought. I started pushing myself harder than before. I was running really fast. Percy just kept along with me.

Then I felt myself leaning forward and then I realized I was leaning too far to maintain balance. In a second, I fell to the ground, hard. I jumped back up still alarmed. Annabeth was walking towards us. We all knew there was no point in running now.

"How do you know what I have done?" Percy asked in a low tone.

"I won't answer until you let my friend go," I said looking at Annabeth who was holding Amelia.

"Fine!" She said. She let go of Amelia and Amelia walked over to me. I signaled her to leave and gave Percy a glare that meant that she can leave. "So how do you know?" Annabeth questioned.

"Come on. Let's find somewhere to sit." I said. We walked to a bench. I told Percy and Annabeth everything really fast but they were able to understand what I was saying. They were quite surprised that what I said was true.

"Are we good?" I asked, hoping we were off the hook.

"Sure," Annabeth said. Percy nodded in agreement. The bell rang and we ran towards the doors. We noticed Amelia was standing there. She was waiting.

"Guys hurry! I've got-- well she's got someplace to show you." Amelia said, indicating to me. We all walked indoors and continued walking through the halls. Even though everyone was so loud as they left the school, our silence seemed very eerie.

"So do you guys have a ride?" I asked, looking at Annabeth and Percy.

"Nope," Percy said.

"That's alright. I have room in my car. You two can sit in the back." She laughed.

"What." We all asked Amelia. She stopped laughing and said "Well it's just the fact that you two," indicating Percy and Annabeth, "are going to be sitting in the back as if you were little kids!" And at this point, she cracked up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. Percy just glared and for some reason, I was right along with him. Then I rolled my eyes and smacked her right in the back of her head.

"Ow!" She shouted. I tilted my head indicating that we should keep walking. Just two seconds later we got to her car. As soon as we got in, Amelia started the car. We headed to Percy's house, which Annabeth was going to stay at right now, and then we headed to my house, which is where Amelia will stay right now.

Really, we just watched Doctor who again. I cried again when the Eleventh Doctor died/regenerated. We both laughed again when the twelfth Doctor said he was a girl and still wasn't ginger and just realized that he was crashing. Even though it's not my favorite word to say, I'll say it anyway.

Geronimo.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Funny Prank, Almost

Percy's POV

I am sleeping right now. Annabeth and I had a fun night. We had a pillow fight and tried to build a tower until I destroyed it. The dream I am having right now is awesome.

I am in the ocean just kind of gliding. The fish were swimming around me having fun. I watched as a hippocampus did loop-de-loops in the water. It started swimming towards me.

"Hi." It said.

I waved at it then--

Great, I am woken up by a loud, obnoxious, and on top of it all, a plain old dream ruiner. An alarm clock. I swung my feet over the bed, slowly walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower then got changed into school clothes.

I picked up my phone, which was the alarm, and looked at the time. Perfect. It was 8:00. Since school starts at eight thirty, I called Amelia, who gave me her number.

"Hello?" She said. "Hey, can you come pick me up?"

"Sure. I will be there in ten minutes."

"Alright." And with that, I hung up, said bye to my mom, and walked out the door. I sat down on the hard concrete then stood back up and walked back and forth from one place to another. Then I called Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy." She said.

"Hey. So how are you getting to school?" I asked, the thought just now dawning on me.

"Oh don't worry. You will see at school."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Seaweed Brain." And before I could open my mouth, she hung up. For a few minutes, I tried to think of what she meant but couldn't come up with a reasonable idea. I saw Amelia's car turning the curb and I walked towards it. She slowed down to a stop and I got into the car. With a careful look at the road, she took off.

Nixi's POV

I had got a new car. It was Carribean blue and it didn't have that new car smell. Instead, I put in a car freshener so that it smelt like the sea. And I also had a symbol on the sides of my car. If you haven't already figured it out, I have a trident on the sides.

Awesome.

I had Annabeth riding along with me. You see, I had a prank idea that I already told Amelia, which is why she has Percy and I have Annabeth. The prank does involve water but you just have to see what will happen.

"So what is the prank?" Annabeth asked.

"It's kind of funny. We all know that Percy can get wet if he didn't expect to get wet. So well--" I began going off about the prank. And it was one that is such an old trick that it was simple. Once I finished, she was laughing, hard.

"That just might work." She said.

Once we made it to school and I parked, we met Amelia and Percy at the steps of the school. It was Wednesday, at Goode high school, and I'm already feeling ok. It was awesome actually. Well, here we go.

We stepped inside and walked to our classes. Everything happened the same for all of the core knowledge classes. When swimming class came, it was Freeplay. Percy and I fooled around, splashing, tagging, playing Marco Polo. Then the free time came. As we, Amelia, Percy, Annabeth, and I, walked to a bench outside the school to sit at, we all, except Percy, started laughing about the prank Percy knew nothing about.

"What?" He said, putting on such a hilarious face that I would take a picture of it. His face only made us laugh harder.

"What!" He said louder then we laughed harder.

Through laughs, I managed to say "No-nothing p-p-Percy!" And we laughed till we nearly fell off the bench. I looked at Percy who was glaring at me and I slapped my hand on my face and held my head there. Amelia and Annabeth looked at me with smiles on their faces then we started laughing again until the bell rang.

I got up and said, "Well come on Annabeth, it's time to prepare Percy's surprise." She nodded nearly laughing again as we headed towards my car, Amelia, who was behind us, was heading for hers with Percy. We got into our cars and I drove off. Amelia was going to take the long way to buy us time. We couldn't wait.

After we got to my house, Annabeth and I ran up to my door, I unlocked it, she headed for a closet that had a bucket, I got the sink running then as she filled it, I got a ladder. Once she filled it up, we placed it so that the door was a little open but you had to open it more so you could get in.

The doorbell rang and my mom opened the door. Amelia ran upstairs but my mom held Percy back because she was talking to him. She knew about the prank so she wanted to slow him down. We moved the bucket so Amelia could get in. Then I walked out and called Percy as they put it back. He ran up the stairs and I motioned towards the door indicating for him to go in. I was already laughing.

"What." He said.

"Nothing. Just go in" I said, still laughing. Then it happened. He pushed the door, the water started to fall on Percy but he pushed it back just on time. Then all you could hear was a scream. That as me.

"Aah! He pushed the water on me!" Percy looked like he was ready to laugh and Amelia and Annabeth looked at me in awe. Then I got a little angry. Little being an understatement. "GAAH!" I shouted. Then I jumped Percy covering him in water as Amelia and Annabeth busted out laughing.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!!" Percy shouted. Then I got up and gave him a devilish smile.

"Ok fine!" I said. "But get us both dry." And like I asked, he dried us both. Then I tackled my friends for still laughing while Percy laughed at them. We had a good day.


End file.
